Falling in Love
by BaekSEhyun
Summary: Baek Hyun yang berambut merah. Chanyeol mengatakan ia seperti api. Merasa tak yakin jika pria ini menyamakannya dengan api, atau kalau ini semua karena warna rambutnya, dia bersumpah akan kembali pada warna asli rambutnya. /ChanBaek/


"Rambutmu, aku suka sekali dengan rambutmu." Sosok pada pangkuannya bangkit,meraih rambutnya yang agak panjang dan memainkan ujungnya. Memelintir lalu melepasnya, sesekali ia arahkan pada hidungnya dan menyesapi aroma vanilla manis yang memabukkan.

"Aku terlalu sering mendengar pujian itu." ia membalasnya dengan kekehan kecil.

"Begitukah?" Sosok disana terlihat cemberut, membuat pipi _chubby_nya terlihat menggemaskan. "Kalau begitu, rambutmu sangat wangi. Wangi seperti krim kue." Pria di sebelahnya tersenyum senang ketika pria yang lebih kecil darinya menatapnya tak percaya. Itu _cheesy._

"itu sedikit aneh tapi aku suka. Kau idiot." pria kecil dan cantik itu menjepit hidung mancung pria yang lebih besar darinya itu dan keduanya tertawa. Dia akan tetap suka walaupun pria itu memberinya gombalan aneh yang sangat norak. Dia akan tetap suka, apapun itu asalkan pria itu. hanya pria itu.

"Dan kau. Kau seperti api."

Pria cantik itu terlihat berpikir dengan kedua alis yang bertaut. "Karena rambutku yang berwarna merah atau aku menyeramkan seperti api?"

"Apa api terlihat menyeramkan?" pria jangkung membalasnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Mereka bisa membakar hutan dan rumah, mereka panas dan menyeramkan." pria cantik itu menjawab yakin. Merasa tak yakin jika sosok di sebelahnya ini menyamakannya dengan api, atau kalau ini semua karena warna rambutnya, dia bersumpah akan kembali pada warna asli rambutnya.

"Tapi api membuatku bisa makan. Ibu memasak menggunakan api, jadi api adalah sumber kehidupan." sosok pria di sebelahnya itu terlihat polos saat menjawabnya. Si pria cantik itu mencerna perlahan perkataan pria itu. perlahan semburat merah pada wajahnya menyebar hingga telinganya juga ikut terasa panas dan memerah.

"A-Apa maksu-d mu." ia itu tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa malu yang melandanya. Dia terbakar dan merona hingga rasanya ingin meleleh saat itu.

"Kau adalah sumber kehidupanku, Baek Hyun. Itu jelas. Kau membuatku hidup."

Dan hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah sebuah bibir yang menempel pada miliknya. Menyalurkan sengatan-sengatan listik kecil yang membuatnya kegelian. Bibir itu semakin menempel hingga salah satu mulai bergerak menghisap dan mencoba mencari celah. Bibir atasnya terbuka memberi akses lebih dan lidah asing masuk mengeksploitasi segala yang ada pada rongga mulutnya. Menyesap lidahnya kuat-kuat dan menjilat langit-langit mulutnya hingga ia merasa melayang.

Semua terasa memabukkan hingga kedua insane itu tak dapat berhenti. Bibir asing yang terus menghisap bibirnya atas dan bawah secara bergantian terus menerus menyebabkan bibirnya terasa bengkak tapi mereka tak berhenti. Kedua bibir anak muda itu terus menghisap mesra dan tak kenal bernafas. Ciuman ini terlalu intim dan terlalu sayang untuk dilepas.

Si pria yang memulai menjauhkan bibirnya sedikit, membiarkan si pria kecilnya yang cantik bernafas dengan terengah. Dahi keduanya menempel dan hidung mereka bergesekan. Keduanya bisa merasakan nafas satu sama lain dan menghirup oksigen yang sama, mereka sangat dekat.

Pria itu tersenyum dan matanya tak lepas dari manic cerah pria mungil di depannya itu. tangannya menangkup wajah pria yang lebih mungil dari tangannya itu dan mengecup singkat bibir manis itu. bibirnya terasa lebih manis dan pria itu merasa ingin mengecupnya tanpa henti.

"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baek Hyun"

Jantungnya berdetak sepersekian detik ratusan kali lebih cepat. Darahnya naik ke bagian wajah hingga wajahnya terasa memanas dan memerah hingga telinga. Perutnya terasa geli menggelitik, seperti ribuan kupu-kupu secara bersama mengepakkan sayapnya. Ini luar biasa, semuanya tak normal hingga ia sulit bernafas dengan benar karena rasa bahagia yang memenuhi kaki hingga kepalanya.

Tak ada ragu dimata pria itu saat kata-kata itu meluncur. Semuanya murni dan ia itu bisa merasakan euphoria cinta yang menyenangkan. Mereka terjun bebas bersama sambil bergandengan tangan dan tertawa dengan bebas.

Gravitasipun semakin menipiskan jarak mereka dari permukaan. Mereka tak peduli, mereka semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangan satusama lain. Dan terjatuh. Terjatuh diatas bulu-bulu angsa yang halus. Ini adalah jantuh yang paling indah, ya. Namanya adalah.. Jatuh cinta.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol."

FIN

* * *

**a/n : sumpah timpuk aja saya. ini apa? kenapa rambut Baekhyun jadi merah? kenapa ini gaje? kenapa ChanBaek yang biasanya absurd jadi sok manis gini? **

**Pokoknya setelah dibaca ulang saya pengen hapus aja. ini jelek aneh. aneh. aneh. cuma gara-gara pengen ngecat rambut tapi satu rumah pada protes apalagi pada bilang ntar rambut jadi kaya api jalan, jadi mikir gimana kalo ada yang muji rambut merah nyolok kaya api. ya udah gini ._. **

**Tentang fict brother complex.. aaaa mamak itu FD masih dibawa guru saya TAT. waktu mau saya tagih, guru saya masih HAJI DAN CUTI QAQ **

**sekarangkan saya udh bebas karena udah selesai UN, males juga nagih itu FD ke sekolah. jadi mau ketik ulang dan secepatnya saya update. tenang.. selama ini saya ilang buat ngetik ulang itu FF kok TAT dan udah jadi sampe 2 chapter XD **


End file.
